The field of art to which this invention pertains is curable polyepoxides based on the reaction products of epichlorohydrin and aromatic amines, i.e., polyglycidyl aromatic amines.
Polyglycidyl aromatic amines are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,822. The aromatic amines from which the glycidyl compounds are derived are described as being free of non-amino groups reactive with a halohydrin. Examples of such amines are aniline, 2,6-dimethylaniline, p-toluidine, m-chloroaniline, p-amino diphenyl, p-phenylene diamine, 4,4'-diamino diphenyl methane, benzidine, and the like.
Polyglycidyl compounds derived from epihalohydrins and aminophenols are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,825.
Processes for preparing polyglycidyl aromatic amines are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,310,528 and 3,360,486.
Commercially available glycidyl amines are Araldite MY720 and Epoxy Resin 0510, both of which are made by Ciba-Geigy Corporation. Araldite MY720 is N,N,N',N'-tetraglycidyl methylene dianiline. Epoxy Resin 0510 is derived from epichlorohydrin and p-aminophenol. Other polyglycidyl amine epoxy systems are sold by Sherwin-Williams Company, namely, PGA-X, which is N,N,N',N'-tetraglycidyl metaxylylene diamine, and PGA-C, which is N,N,N',N'-tetraglycidyl 1,3-bis(aminomethyl) cyclohexane.